


scars of luck

by schnaf



Series: im-prompt-u challenge [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, mentions of accidents and scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Luck. That's what Phil calls it. But Dan knows better.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: im-prompt-u challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	scars of luck

**Author's Note:**

> guises, i made a series for the im-prompt-u challenge! check it out if you want to read the 13 stories i've written so far for this challenge \o/
> 
> today's prompt was "lucky".

Dan's heart still races whenever Phil's face pops up on his computer screen. It's so different from just watching his video - now, it's just about them, there are no other spectators, just him and Phil. Doesn't matter how bad his day was - as soon as he sees Phil, as soon as Phil smiles at him, he feels better.

Even today. Even though there's this searing pain on his back. It's just so easy to focus on Phil.

"You look like you had a rough time." Dan remarks. It's true - Phil's hair is a bit disheveled, it's really just a tiny bit but Phil takes care of his hair meticulously so Dan can't help but notice. Also, he looks so tired...

Well, he's right. Phil nods. "Yeah. Guess you could call it 'a rough time'. I almost got hit by a car."

Dan gulps, he hurries to dig deeper. "Oh shit. What happened? Are you okay?"

A faint smile. It's obvious that Phil doesn't want Dan to worry about him but still, the almost-accident has left its impact and he can't hide it. "I dunno. I crossed a street, then I tripped and suddenly there was a car and - oof, I thought I'd die. It headed straight towards me, I could see the wheels, it was so fucking close... And then it turned. It braked and turned. I don't know. It missed me by a few inches. I didn't even get a scratch, just a tiny little one when I fell. It was so weird... But I was lucky."

Dan hums. His hands tremble.

So it had worked.

~*~*~

"Sounds like you're having a good time so far." Dan rests his head on his hands, he smiles at his laptop. At the display, at the camera - at Phil. It's strange - even though it doesn't matter whether Phil is at home or on a holiday when they're having a video chat, Dan misses him so much, more now that he's in Florida.

Listening to his travel reports soothes the longing a bit, though. Just lying in bed, hearing Phil talk, laughing all the time because Phil is the best storyteller he's ever met... It's really nice.

Phil hums in agreement. "Oh yes, I am." But then, his smile disappears. "Something happened, though. I got attacked by a squirrel."

Attacked. Dan's stomach cramps. Nevertheless, he manages to dig deeper, sounding as relaxed as possible. "A squirrel? Are you serious?"

"Hey, it was one of those big ones! Suddenly, it was there, biting my finger..." Phil continues immediately, thus avoiding yet another snarky comment from Dan. "I went to the doctor's office immediately. But he said everything is alright. I'm so glad, though. He said that squirrels more often than not have rabies and I'm scared shitless of rabies. Guess I was lucky to meet the only rabies-free squirrel in the whole US."

Lucky... Dan nods. He keeps ignoring the burning pain on his neck.

~*~*~

"I have bad news for you." Phil's voice sounds grave and Dan's heart immediately drops.

"Huh?" God, please let it be something banal. Like the weather forecast for October - the month they're planning to meet on - being bad.

For one more moment, Phil remains serious. Then he starts giggling. "I will never cook for you. Sorry."

Oh. So - it's just a joke. Dan relaxes a bit. "What happened?"

"I tried to make eggs. It was supposed to be super easy, but I somehow messed up. Suddenly, there were flames and I - I guess I panicked. I don't exactly know what happened, I just know I was so scared. And when the flames were gone, my egg was burned. But apart from that, I was lucky." Phil recounts and Dan can't help but laugh.

"You're such a buffoon, Phil, honestly." Dan rolls his eyes at the computer. At the same time, he stretches to touch a spot on his back, trying to be inconspicuous, trying to do it without Phil noticing.

There it is. The bead, the fresh one. It's still sensible to his touch.

~*~*~

Lying next to Phil is so -

Oh, there's no way to describe it. No way to capture this feeling of finally meeting Phil, of finally being able to be close to him, to touch him, to kiss him. But they don't even need to touch all the time, they don't even need to kiss the whole time (Dan wouldn't be opposed, though). Just lying in bed, knowing Phil is right next to him, makes Dan feel so happy.

Phil's fingers trail along his shoulder. Dan closes his eyes, humming softly, enjoying the touch. Slowly, Phil's fingertips meander over to his other shoulder, then a bit further down, along his back...

And then, all of a sudden, he stops.

"Dan?" Phil's voice is sore all of a sudden. In surprise, Dan lifts his head.

"Hm?" As he turns around to look at Phil, to look at his shocked face, the penny drops.

Shit. He knows. He saw it.

Phil's voice trembles now. "You have scars on your back."

Yes. Yes, he does. By now, his back looks pretty fucked up and he's glad he doesn't have PE classes anymore - he's glad there's no need for him anymore to strip in front of other people. Well, apart from the guy he fell in love with. The guy he -

"What happened? Did you -" Phil stops, but Dan knows exactly what he's about to say.

"No, I didn't do it. I didn't do it myself." He sounds firm, Dan realises and god, he hopes it helps to reassure Phil.

It doesn't. "But - what else -"

Dan sighs. Damn, he'd really love to tell Phil the story behind his scars, he'd really love to share this secret with him, but... He can't. "I can't tell you. Not now. It's - it happened for a reason. And I'm glad I have them. But I can't tell you more at the moment. Please, Phil. I just want to be with you."

He gets up, reaching out for Phil. Hesitantly, Phil moves away his gaze from his back and crawls into Dan's arms.

As they rest their heads against each other, Dan is about to cry. Seems like he ran out of luck.

~*~*~

"I'm so glad I'm finally here." Phil mumbles, barely audible between their kisses. They stumble towards Dan's bed, Dan clutching onto Phil, trying to feel as much as possible now that they're finally on their own.

Still, he manages to make a sound. "Hm?"

It takes a while until Phil answers. First they need to kiss, first they need to - oh, Phil is right in any case. This kiss is long overdue - Dan has basically missed him since he left Phil's house the last time.

Again, his words are barely more than a mumble. "Almost fell into the tracks at the train station. Some guy got me by the arm and held me back."

Dan flinches. Partly because of Phil's words, partly -

Phil's hand slipped under his shirt. And right now, he's touching a sore spot.

Phil notices it too. He pulls back his hand, then his head. Shit, can't they keep kissing? He doesn't want to talk about it - and he wants to distract himself. Guess what? Phil's kisses are a damn good distraction.

Sadly, Phil doesn't do him the favour. He looks at Dan sternly, then he deals him the death blow. "You didn't have this scar before."

Dan lowers his head, he tries to avoid Phil's gaze.

There it is. Phil finally noticed.

Phil finally noticed why he had been so lucky the past few months.

**Author's Note:**

> want to read a 14th story? let me know \o/


End file.
